Talk:Rick and Morty's Rushed Licensed Adventure
I've beaten the entire game (peaking at a video walkthrough more than once), but I'm not sure how to handle writing this page. It's interactive, so the player could give Rick the underwear before the glass lens like I did, or the player could give Rick the glass lens as soon as possible. I don't think it's really appropriate to simply list a short summary about the game like some of the pages on the Family Guy Wiki, but if someone has an argument on why we should do that, I'll be more than happy to listen. I know that last sentence may sound like I claim to be the owner of the wiki, but I assure you that's not the way I intended it. So yeah, I'll be more than happy to write a plot summary after a brief discussion about how the article should be laid out. Edd Shwartz (talk) 23:36, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :You can break down the game. A section on the plot, a section on the mechanics, a section on the possible customizations, and so forth. Crimson Susanoomon (talk) 20:39, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't believe the game has any customizations, unless you're referring to the different things players can do (such as Morty putting a hat in the dryer, which in no way helps the player beat the game). There are no alternative outfits to my knowledge, and there definitely aren't any weapons or vehicles, so I'm assuming you just haven't played the game. Anyway, I've added quite a bit of content to this page, and I will continue to do so. Edd Shwartz (talk) 23:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::I was indeed referring to what Morty could do while giving example of general game breakdowns. Similar to how we'll need to set up an article for Jerry's GameCrimson Susanoomon (talk) 23:54, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I apologize for not working on the page at all today, but I've been away from my home Internet Connection for a vast majority of today. Nothing notabley bad has happened, but I still felt like giving some form of explanation. Anyway, do you think the Contents of the page should go as follows? 1) Presentation 2) Plot Summary 2.1) Chapter 1 2.2) Chapter 2 2.3) Chapter 3 2.4) Chapter 4 3) Things To Do better name for this section of the article would be greatly appreciated* 4) Trivia 5) References applicable I don't think the third "Heading2" Section should be titled "customizations." That phrase has been given a connotation by gamers that I don't think this game meets. Most people generally associate that with customizing the character or vehicle as opposed to doing different things. "Interactions" maybe? I apologize for not spell checking, but I've got to run. Edd Shwartz (talk) 00:55, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :That set up is perfectly fine. You could also do "Tasks/Objectives/Missions*" for the third header.Crimson Susanoomon (talk) 03:35, January 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to call it quits for the night, and continue tomorrow. I don't know; is the page too detailed. I wouldn't have added all that stuff to "Tasks/Objectives" if you hadn't told me to create that section of the article, but I feel it may be too lengthy. Edd Shwartz (talk) 05:17, January 3, 2015 (UTC) :The length is fine. When it comes to games of any kind, they tend to be longer than the episode pages. However if you feel it best to cut back on the depth for the other chapters in terms of tasks and mission, you may do soCrimson Susanoomon (talk) 20:21, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see that you'd replied while I was editing. I think it would be better to list all the stuff in the garage that does nothing in one package. Something like, "The King's Crown, 'Bitchin' Skull,' ... and mace do absolutely nothing. However, if they are clicked on, Rick and Morty will deliver various comments for each one." I just think that it would be less redundant. However, I think that other tasks that can actually be done like the "Sock Getter Unchievement" need to be listed for the sake of that section of the page. Edd Shwartz (talk) 20:50, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Stub or Incomplete? To avoid an edit war, I'd like to bring something up. The way I've always interpreted the term "stub" and the term "Incomplete," as far as Wikia goes, is as follows: *A stub is a page that is far too short to be considered complete. These are usually only one or two paragraphs. It may be possible that the stub in question contains information that could be listed on another page because it is too specific. *An incomplete article is any article that misses a large number of key components. Some sections may be incomplete, while other sections are simply left as headings with no body. Stubs are an example of incomplete articles. I understand that the article is incomplete, but I don't believe it is a stub, which is why I had previously removed the stub template from this page. This page is of relatively good length; it's just not complete. However, I could not find any template under "Incomplete" by searching this wiki, so it's likely that this template does not exist yet. I don't know much about templates, so I wouldn't be capable of making it. I'm a bit fuzzy on whether or not non-Administrative members of the wiki are allowed to create templates for articles, but I digress. My point is that the stub template should not be used in this article. Keep in mind that I usually have trouble finding standard Wikia policies. I can never remember where people have linked to Wikia's official policies, and when I search Google, I tend to get a lot of irrelevant results. If whoever is reading this page believes that it is still a stub, I would appreciate it if you could link to the page on Wikia that mentions what a stub is. I'll leave the "Stub" template on this page for now, but I would like to continue editing it in other ways. Edd Shwartz (talk) 21:51, January 12, 2015 (UTC)